


Tied

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Bottom Shoyo, CEO, CEO x Athlete, Comfort, Confrontations, Decisions, Dislike to Like, Dominant Bottom, Dominant top, Drama, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Help, Homelessness, Hungry, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Money, NSFW Art, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut, Squeezing, Virginity, Volleyball, Walk Into A Bar, athlete, preparations, sugar Daddy vibes, top Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Atsumu Miya is the CEO of Miya Entertainment and does not have to worry about money or anything at all.Shoyo Hinata is a pro athlete who just lost everything he had worked hard for.How will they meet and how will their story end...well let's find that out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 341





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> so happy to finally publish this! It had been a long three months! I am so happy that I had the chance to work together with the wonderful Naru (twitter @N__Naruu) and collab with her! She is an angel and did such an amazing job drawing! Please give her lots of love! she deserves so much love! 🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍 here again from me too! Thank you so much love for doing this with me! *hugs*🤍🤍
> 
> Please it is a must for you to go check out her art that belongs to this story! 
> 
> twitter post: ( https://twitter.com/N___Naruu/status/1271882411069124608?s=20 )
> 
> please everyone read the tags so you are warned! 
> 
> aside from that! please enjoy this story!

Atsumu Miya, a handsome, talented, smart boy in his twenties had everything someone dreamed off. Youth, status, wealth and the looks. There was nothing he couldn’t have and nothing he didn’t want. If he liked it, he would get it, at all costs. Enjoying the life without the needs to worry about anything.

His twin brother, who had the same benefits as Atsumu, however had decided to live a humble life, building up his own business, stopping to rely on his family’s riches and turning his back to a life in the limelight.

While Osamu was the “more down to earth” twin, Atsumu enjoyed his life in the spotlight. Servants, chauffeurs and assistants everyone would jump at his call. He was spoiled and conceited and yet behind all those vantages, he was missing something. Someone. Someone who would make him laugh, make his heart skip and race.

Following his father’s wish to inherit his company, Miya Entertainment. The leading company in the industry all over Japan, no matter if it was sports or fashion related, his father had the upper hand. His words were absolute. Therefore, to assure his business to stay at the top, he send his sons to the best schools and gave them the best education to be worthy successors.

But now with Osamu starting his own business, Atsumu was the one who would inherit it all. After finishing his college degree, he immediately started working under his father.

His days had been monotone and while he always wanted to be the best of the best, just as his father had wished for, at night Atsumu made sure to amuse himself however he liked.

Clubs, drinks, private parties, girls, boys, there was nothing he left out. He didn’t care about consequences, because for him money would solve it all. Before the press could make a story out of his excessive night life style, his staff would have already paid them a sum worth enough to drop their intentions.

Atsumu Miya had it all and yet all that still didn’t feel like nearly enough to fill the void that was gaping within him. Blindly thinking he could fill it up, he used his money, looks and status to achieve that.

Another exhausting day full of meetings and schedules after, he had come to his favourite bar. Taking a seat on the counter, he ordered his usual drink. Whiskey on the rocks.

Tonight, would be just like all the other nights. He would take a drink first then pick out the next best person that appealed to him, use his charms to wrap them around his finger, take them with him to enjoy himself, before he’d forget about them the next day.

Confident as he was, he knew that no one could resist him if he pushed well enough as long as he knew the other party wasn’t opposed of it. He just had that little something about him, that made others want to be drawn into him and Atsumu had every intention to make use of it.

Tonight - he thought - nothing would change that. At least that was what he thought until his eyes caught sight of someone he had never seen in the bar before.

His hair in a bright ginger coloured tone, the young boy was rushing into the bar, immediately aiming for the bar counter without looking left or right. Dropping the bags he had with him carelessly on the floor, he brushed through his already ruffled hair, asking for a drink not being specific about what sort of drink, as long as it had alcohol in it, waiting nearly impatiently until he got his order.

As soon as he was served his drink, he knocked it back in one go before asking for another one, looking obviously disgusted from the taste, but desperate enough to want another one.

Watching him screwing up his face as he forced down the next glass, Atsumu had found himself invested into the young man. Grinning smug, he got up from his seat to walk over to him.

* * *

Shoyo Hinata a 22-year-old professional volleyball player had everything someone like him could wish for and yet just as dreamlike as his success had come, it vanished. His sponsor dropping him due to financial issues, he had lost everything overnight. His job, his home and his sponsor. Although he was talented, if the teams which he was interested in were not looking for new members, he wouldn’t get a chance to join try-outs. And without a sponsor he could not register himself and without being able to register himself, he had nothing but his talent.

Having left Rio to come to Tokyo, he was hoping to fulfil his dream and yet that dream only lasted a few months. Now his life fitted into two bags.

Walking through the streets of Ginza, he was at his wits’ end. He lost any sense of time when he came to a stop in front of a bar. Playing with the thought of going inside, but knowing he would have to look for a place to stay the night which wouldn’t make it easier once he was getting drunk now, would not be the best idea, yet what did it matter.

Shaking his head, he fixed the bags resting heavy on his shoulders and entered the bar. It was a very elegant and luxurious place, probably way above what he could afford right now, but then again, he had already nothing. He might as well go all out.

Storming to the counter he ordered something to drink, regretting to not have been specific about it when he gulped down the glass. Immediately realising it must have been vodka, feeling it burn down his throat until it reached his stomach, he felt his body shiver.

Frowning he nodded his head, asking for a refill, noticing that it burned less the second time, dropping the glass on the counter with a deep sigh, feeling already a little warmer, he began to relax when a voice next to him made him turn his head.

“Hey you. Are you alone?”

* * *

Turning his head, not yet feeling the impact of the alcohol in his body, Shoyo clicked his tongue, maybe a little too rude.

“As you can see.”

Amused to see him having a sharp tongue, Atsumu turned his attention to the bartender asking for another drink, before he leaned against the counter, dipping his head down to meet Shoyo’s eyes.

“Well, what a coincidence, I am alone as well. Can I join you?” The words falling from his lips like leaves smoothly sailing through the wind, he added a charming smile.

Less impressed, Shoyo turned his attention back to his glass which was switched out with another full one. Looking up to the barman who just did his job, Shoyo laughed bitter, lifting up the glass he turned to the platinum blond guy next to him.

“Since you already got me a drink, the least I can do is accept your company.”

Slowly feeling the heat in his body, Shoyo clicked glasses with the handsome stranger, taking a smaller sip this time, only followed by another deep sigh, realising his situation.

Having an obvious interest into the smaller boy, Atsumu put his own glass down formally introducing himself. His signature move.

“I am Atsumu. Atsumu Miya Nice to meet you.”

Confused to have him introduce himself using his forename, while he seemed to have heard his surname a lot, but didn’t have the memory to recall it, Shoyo frowned. “Have you been studying overseas?”

Impressed and not expecting him to be so sharp, Atsumu chuckled interested. “Indeed, I was. How do you know...?” Lifting his brows still waiting to get to know his name, Shoyo laughed faintly, turning his face away to look into his glass.

“I just guessed...I - Shoyo, “He revealed his name with a smile. “...was overseas too...I was playing volleyball in Rio to improve my skills...and over there everyone is quick on the first name basis.” 

Leaning unconsciously closer, Atsumu met Shoyo’s eyes with another mischievous smile.

“So, Shoyo-kun,” He repeated his name, making it sound so much more appealing than what Shoyo had ever thought to expect, hearing his own name, Atsumu grinned. “you are a professional player? For what team are you playing, maybe I have seen you before...”

Jerking his head, he threw it back into his nape, sighing out, he laughed bitter.

“I used to ...right now I lost my sponsor due to fucking financial issues as well as my job and to top it all off, I don’t even have place to stay...So yeah...” He laughed already feeling quite drunk. “I think that sums it all up.” Giving Atsumu another look, for the first time checking him up when he clicked his tongue again, seeing his high-class suit, the expensive watch on his wrist and Atsumu’s general appearance of a sophisticated person.

Pulling away from him, Shoyo rolled his eyes, looking back into his glass. More muttering to himself than to Atsumu while pointing his finger up and down Atsumu’s appearance. He knew that was something rude to do, but Shoyo was certain only today they would forgive him, and he would never see that guy again anyway.

“But that is something someone like you won’t understand. I am sure you have enough money to afford anything you want.” Shoyo stated, only now realising that Atsumu is exactly that kind of person Shoyo detests the most. Someone who thinks they can have everything doing nothing while others have to work hard for it. 

Not the least bit offended since for Atsumu those were all facts, he changed his voice, too delighted by the possible chance that was given to him, getting to spend the night with Shoyo. Not knowing he had already been rejected by Shoyo.

Sliding his arm closer towards Shoyo’s wrist, resting on the counter next to his glass, supporting his weight, Atsumu bend forward.

“It is, there is nothing I can’t have...and you might be surprised...” He caressed Shoyo’s wrist faint enough to not let it be too obvious. “But you don’t have to worry about tonight...why don’t you spend the night with me?”

He smug, full of himself, not once having been rejected, until tonight. Jerking away from him, Shoyo frowned. It wasn’t even the fact to be seduced by another man, but just how he thought he could win him over.

Shaking his head, Shoyo bend down, realising the alcohol had hit him worse than he thought by now, he picked up his bags, trying to stay focused, when he met Atsumu’s eyes.

“Well thanks for the drinks and thanks for the offer, but you you...you Youuuuu~” Shoyo pointed drunk at him, stumbling closer than he would have wanted, nearly falling into Atsumu’s arms, grinning. “You...might be surprised.” Shoyo purposely copied his line. “...I detest people like you who think they can have everything they want only because they have money...I am sure deep down you are just empty, desperately filling your hole with whatever pleasures you think of while in the end, you just rot away from the inside. Don’t worry, you can spend your money on someone else.” He turned his face away to his pocket to reach for his wallet. Putting enough money on the counter to cover his expenses, he turned back to Atsumu. Laughing amused, Shoyo nodded his head, feeling very very light-headed.

“Thank you for making me realise, that even if I don’t know what my future will look like, I definitely won’t ever rely on someone with the likes of you. Goodbye.” Bowing politely, regretting it only seconds after when his head had gotten dizzy due to it, Shoyo turned on his heels leaving Atsumu and the bar just as fast as he entered.

Not once having had the intention to look away, Atsumu’s eyes followed him until he vanished behind the shut doors of the bar.

Taken by surprise, not the least bit having expected that kind of reaction, Atsumu could only laugh, crossing his arms in front of his body and covering his lips with his right hand. “What an interesting boy.” He thought to himself, looking at the glass Shoyo had used before the barman put it away. _Shoyo...You would never guess, but no one ever dared to talk to me like that. How very interesting._

And before he could hesitate, he put his share of money on the counter as well to chase after Shoyo.

* * *

Angry and irritated, Shoyo walked outside into the night. Slightly tipsy, without a place to stay and now thanks to the Atsumu guy in an even worse mood, he looked at his phone, thank god he had set the contract under his address back at home and not at his new flat in Tokyo, or he would have lost his phone as well. At least he could rely on it to work, well that said as long as he could pay the bills and had battery.

Another issue he didn’t want to think about now.

Home. By the thought of his home, Shoyo missed his mother and sister even more than he did in the past months or when he was over in Rio. Back then everything seemed so much brighter. He had a plan, had a dream but now, he had nothing.

Stopping in the middle of the street not having come very far from where the bar was, he held on for a moment. What was he gonna do now?

Close to tears, the sound of his name being called out made him flinch as he turned around to see Atsumu standing in the middle of the street behind him.

“Shoyo?”

Out of breath, obviously having had to run to catch him, Atsumu tried to cover it, brushing through his hair to adjust it, he fixed his suit, walking slowly closer to Shoyo.

“You said you had nowhere to go...and ...” Still short of breath he panted. “...honestly no one ever dared to talk to me like this...but you need a place to stay and I can provide one for you. As apology for trying to hook you up.”

Atsumu couldn’t explain it himself why he was so hung up on him when he only just met him. Shoyo was just another pretty boy, Atsumu could have had anyone, but then again Shoyo had something that didn’t let Atsumu go.

“I know you hate my guts. I got that, but let me help you.”

Even Atsumu didn’t believe his words, for the past 23 years he never offered someone help without wanting something in return, but Shoyo was different. For the first time he met someone who didn’t want something from him. Neither to spend time with Atsumu nor his help, and it may have been exactly that, why Atsumu was drawn towards that boy.

“I own a hotel not far. If you like you can stay at one of our rooms, until you have sorted out what you are gonna do next?”

There was not even the slightest bit of trust that would offer Shoyo enough reason to accept his offer.

Shoyo wanted to reject him. In his head he already did, but he was cold, missed home and didn’t want to look for a place right now. He just wanted to roll up somewhere and sleep. He was so tired. So tired of everything right now, he didn’t care. Even if it was some snob offering a place to stay.

Clenching the straps of his bags, he grit his teeth. Saying yes to his offer gave him an unpleasant feeling, not to mention that he only just met him, but before he could say no, he had already nodded his head.

The alcohol, tiredness and exhaustion of the day, winning over his rationality.

“I don’t trust you and I don’t know nor like you. But I am tired, so...” Shoyo blushed, wobbling on the spot, averting his eyes. The part about him not liking him had been a lie, very much to Shoyo’s letdown to actually dislike his looks, Atsumu was exactly Shoyo’s type, which made things even more awkward.

Laughing bitter Atsumu walked closer. “I got it...Then...can I lead the way?”

Pointing down the street with his arm offered like a gentleman, Shoyo nodded again, keeping his distance, while followed him to his hotel.

* * *

The following morning, Shoyo had no idea what he got himself into. Waking up in a bed so big and comfortable, Shoyo could have gotten lost in it, the smell of irresistible delicious food and Atsumu Miya standing in his room with a coffee mug to wake him. Shoyo was sure he was dreaming. Unsure whether it was a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare what had happened last night, he had blinked his eyes open, seeking an explanation, when Atsumu came closer to put the freshly brewed coffee on his nightstand.

Looking as handsome as a model during a fashion shooting, Atsumu’s bare chest, peaked through the neckline of the silky material of his black dressing gown, that fell open as he had bend forward.

Smoothly adjusting the fabric, thank god he wore a matching pair of pants or Shoyo would have been up for a treat early in the morning, Atsumu had smiled at him with an intimidating yet somehow happy smile.

“Good morning Shoyo-kun, I made coffee, but if you preferred tea, you will find it in the dining room. Breakfast is ready as well. If you like, please use the bathroom right there to refresh yourself.”

Everything he said sounded so well prepared, as if he never did anything without taking 100% into consideration, Shoyo was surprised. Or more like, he was shocked.

Nodding his head robotic, too confused from this situation, he followed Atsumu’s finger pointing at the various things matching to his words while listening to him explain.

“I asked my assistant to arrange some clothes for you, which I suppose would fit you. They are in the closet next to the bathroom door.” He continued. “I will wait for you until you are ready. We need to discuss something while you have breakfast.”

Atsumu was about to turn to leave, while Shoyo’s head still trying to process all of what was going on, he made him pause, gasping out the first letter of his name.

“A-“

Shoyo was more or less homeless last night at least as far as he remembered, but now he woke up in luxury. It was to be expected he would be at least a little confused, especially about the fact that Atsumu was standing in the room that was supposed to a, well _his_ hotel room. Or was it not?

Fluttering his eyelids confused and having the need to rub his sleep away, Shoyo stopped Atsumu.

“I mean...Why are you in my hotel room and what is this about clothes and breakfast?”

Wishing to hear a reply that did not increase Shoyo’s confusion, he sadly had to notice that he would have had to wait for that, when Atsumu just snickered amused, reaching for the doorknob.

“I am afraid, my hotel was booked, so I took you to my penthouse. I own and live in this building. You are in my flat right now and slept in my guest room. But don’t worry, you can use it as you please.” Grinning full of himself, he lifted only one corner of his lips, pointing his gaze towards the coffee mug next to Shoyo. “Have some coffee and get ready. I know it came differently to what you expected, but please try to feel at home for the time being.”

Pulling the door open, Atsumu hesitated, standing underneath the door frame, wanting to add more to his words, when he decided to leave it at that for now, he shook his head, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

His eyes remained staring at the closed door at first, Shoyo’s gaze slowly wandered through the room. It was certainly not just Atsumu’s appearance which looked like straight out of a fashion magazine, but also the entire room and most definitely the rest of the penthouse as well, which Shoyo had no memory of as of now.

Clean modern furniture. Puristic but very well picked décor, the colour theme kept in warm brown and beige tones with hints of colour as well as some gold and metal details, Shoyo almost felt as if he wasn’t allowed to touch things.

Pulling the bedsheets back, he got up to walk to the closet. Noticing his own bags next to it, he had to admit that they didn’t fit in to the rest of the interior at all. Almost triggering the need to hide them away, he let his eyes drift away from them and back to the closet. Pulling the doors open, he noticed all his things were hung up or folded nicely into it. But next to his own clothes, a bunch of new pieces were added along with them.

Shaking his head, Shoyo shut the door, for now pretending he didn’t see them when he headed to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind he had the idea that taking a shower or getting ready for the day would have been relaxing and some kind of standardised routine, but he soon noticed that this didn’t apply to anything here.

Exhausted as if he had been through a tough match, Shoyo finally left the bathroom after 20 minutes. A towel wrapped around his still wet hair and body, the taste of toothpaste lingering in his mouth from having brushed his teeth, he let out a deep sigh.

_What in the world was this?_

After having spent nearly five minutes to figure out how to turn on Atsumu’s high-tech shower and to get a temperature that was comfortable enough to shower with; meeting a variety of showerheads directing water at him, trying to hit regions of his body, Shoyo didn’t know he would ever be hit at, he slowly got a hang on how to use it. Making it so that the water only came from the top and not from the sides as well!

 _Who, literally who needed to be watered from the sides!?_ He finished his thoughts in his mind.

Taking notes in his head for the occasion he would have to face that shower again without a manual, Shoyo took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee then walked to the closet. Pulling out his own clothes, paying the new ones no attention at all, Shoyo got dressed, dried his hair as good as he could then walked outside the room.

Entering the hallway, which – as he predicted – was just as nice as the guest room had been, he followed the smell of breakfast hoping to reach the dining room and not the kitchen.

Atsumu’s flat was not exactly a labyrinth, but for a stranger like Shoyo it was certainly close to one.

Wanting to not admit his amazement of this flat, he brushed back his hair, walking further down the way, that did seem to be right, he found Atsumu sitting on the laid table, reading a newspaper already all dressed up in a suit and tie.

In comparison to him, Shoyo looked like he was still in his pyjama with his grey hoddie and black sweatpants, he wished at some point he had picked his black jeans instead.

Hardly having made a sound, Shoyo was pulled back from his thoughts, when Atsumu folded the paper back to put in on the table next to him, meeting Shoyo’s eyes.

“Feeling refreshed?” Atsumu asked while gesturing Shoyo to take a seat next to him on the glass table, smiling unfamiliar friendly, almost as if he had an ulterior motive.

Hesitantly walking closer to sit down, Shoyo attempted to not let his excitement show to see such a huge variety of meals in front of him, he pouted cutely, replying to Atsumu’s question nonchalant.

“Your shower is weird.”

Was all he said, when Atsumu lifted an eyebrow at first, not quite catching what he meant - since he was used to those type of showers - just to start laughing later once he realised, that Shoyo must have been a little surprised by it, nodding his head in agreement.

“Oh, I bet it is. I am sorry. I am using those types of showers for a while already. I forgot most are not familiar with them. I should have warned you. My bad.”

Reaching forward to fill Shoyo’s empty glass with some orange juice, enjoying the small similarity how much Shoyo’s hair matched the colour of the juice, Atsumu’s lips build a fond smile.

“Did you get hurt? I wouldn’t want to be responsible for hurting an athlete.” Atsumu added smoothly, nearly causing Shoyo to feel flattered to hear him say that when he grabbed some waffles and fruits laying in front of him, eating it like a sparrow, while starting to feel weak for their delicious sweet taste as their fluffiness seemed to melt on his tongue.

“I am not an athlete right now...” Shoyo countered, only to be reminded the hard way, how lost he was at the moment. Clicking his tongue, he let go of the food in his hand, putting it down on his plate, he shook his head before turning to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

He wasn’t here for a nice chitchat, he couldn’t afford to enjoy this bubble, he had more important things to take care of.

“Listen I am thankful, and I appreciate you allowing me to spend the night here, but I will have to leave after this. I am sorry you went out of your way to get me the clothes, but I can’t accept them, and I don’t want to owe you anything. I will only use what I have to and then leave.”

Shoyo expected Atsumu would accept that, or at least be less concerned about him, but he certainly didn’t see coming what Atsumu ended up suggesting to him now.

Letting out a quick sigh hidden behind a faint laugher, Atsumu bend his body to the side to reach for a folder, which was laying on the table all along, but didn’t catch Shoyo’s attention until now.

Lifting it above his plate, Atsumu put it down on the table between them, sliding it over to Shoyo.

“I will respect your decision, but I hope you hear me out first.”

Again, confused and irritated, Shoyo dropped his gaze down on the file in front of him. “What is that?” He pointed at it with his index finger.

The smile on Atsumu’s lips remained, but his tone shifted and Shoyo could somehow sense they were no longer talking about hypothetical trivial things.

“It is an offer, which I will suggest to you.”

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo left the file shut putting the palm of his hand on top of it, he couldn’t get his frown out of his face. “An offer? For?”

Laughing, positively surprised that Shoyo was certainly not someone who would be swayed that easily, a charm Atsumu would think of very highly, only making Shoyo more appealing to him in his eyes, than he already was, Atsumu nodded his head.

“An offer,” He began. “...which I think, will be quite of benefit for you. But instead of asking me more question, you could just simply open it and read it.” Getting up from his seat, Atsumu closed the first button of his blazer, remaining to keep standing on his place, he held on to this blazer’s lapel, watching Shoyo.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Shoyo opened the folder’s covering page, when the first bold printed words, made his eyes grew wide in surprise.

**_Sponsorship Agreement_ **

If Shoyo were to have taken a sip of water, he would have certainly spilled it by now, coughing startled. 

“Sponsorship? Wait? What is the meaning of this?” Shoyo choked reading the name of the company offering him to sponsor him. Miya Entertainment. Atsumu Miya. Atsumu. Miya!

Throwing his eyes open in shock, Shoyo swallowed. “You...you are Atsumu Miya! The Atsumu Miya?!”

Laughing amused, Atsumu nodded, not caring to explain himself further, he explained everything to him.

“After I took you here, I decided to do some research on you from what you had told me last night. I was quite delighted of what I found out. More so when I learned what you were up to the past years.” Walking away to a small table next to the dining table, Atsumu pulled out another folder. Turning the first page, he began reading.

“High school graduate. Reaching the top three ranks at various volleyball tournaments during his high school career. Went overseas to Brazil to study and develop his volleyball skills by playing beach volleyball. Came back to Japan after nearly 7 years to join the try outs for a team playing in the V. League, before the players lost their sponsors and had to disband.” Inhaling sharply, Atsumu put down the folder, leaning against the small table folding his arms, he grinned.

“You have quite a record, Hinata Shoyo-kun.” 

Wanting to talk back, to not mess with other people’s businesses, Shoyo knew it was meaningless, because he said nothing that couldn’t be found on the internet if he searched his name. Gritting his teeth, Shoyo kept his composure.

“So?” He snapped, sounding maybe a little bit too harsh, now that he knew who he was talking to, although Atsumu didn’t seem much affected, meeting his temper with another chuckle.

“So,” Atsumu repeated with another faint laugh. “...I am asking you to sign under my agency. I watched your plays. Honesty I was simply curious about you, after I took you home, but once I started, I couldn’t take my eyes away from you.” Shoyo noticed it again, something in Atsumu’s voice changed and it was almost as if Atsumu was now talking about something very fond to him. And if it wasn’t for the current situation, Shoyo would end up blushing, getting weak knees, hearing him speak like this.

“I know we didn’t have the best start and I respect you being wary of me, but I am honestly offering you a good deal.”

Pushing himself away from the small table, Atsumu unfolded his arms to walk back to the dining table, putting his palms on the surface, he leaned closer towards Shoyo, letting his eyes turn for a glimpse of a minute to the contract in front of Shoyo.

“If you sign and join my company, you will have a good sponsor, the chance to join try-outs of a team that deserves a player like you and you will have the room you slept in tonight as well as this whole apartment as a place to live at. And once you put your sign on the paper you will benefit from a monthly income, to use however you want. You can read it. It is all written in there. I set it all up myself and had it already approved from the authorities.”

Getting back from the table, Atsumu slid his hands into the pockets of his trousers, keeping his eyes locked with Shoyo.

His eyelids fluttering, Shoyo licked his lips, ignoring the lump in his throat reading over the contract.

Everything Atsumu had told him was mentioned, except for the last line which offered Shoyo to break off the contract whenever he wanted to without being bound to Miya Entertainment for a certain amount of time. This was a neat contract, seemingly not much different to the contracts he signed previously and yet it was entirely different.

This was a contract that so far only Shoyo took benefit from and he had no clue why a huge business such as Miya Entertainment was willing to take on someone like him.

But on top of that, giving Shoyo more reason to stare at it in amazement, Atsumu had already put his sign underneath it.

Exhaling in disbelieve Shoyo shook his head. “Why? You don’t even know me. Why would you do that?”

Lifting his head to look up into Atsumu’s hazel coloured eyes, Atsumu endowed it with another smile, but this time it was full of confidence.

“I know I can trust you...You can call it a gut feeling, but I know my company can give you what you need. Which is security...and success. Shoyo, don’t let your talent go to waste at some second-grade team because you don’t have the option to choose.”

Shoyo wanted to laugh, but Atsumu was so convincing, he couldn’t help but take him seriously, and at the same time he didn’t want to be just another tool for someone else. He had that already, he didn’t need that again.

“Okay, then let’s say I agree to this. You can’t tell me you don’t want anything in return. What is it that you want? Why me? What benefit do you get out from this?”

Atsumu knew exactly what he wanted and while his head answered Shoyo’s question in a blink of an eyes with a clear ‘ _You_ ’, he replied to him with his second-best reason.

“I want to help you.” And this was honest. “I met actors, models and tons of athletes, and while everyone of them had their own skills, no one had this ...how should I say it...this light around them. When you play, Shoyo it is like you enter your own world in which you are the sun for everyone, but instead of taking the spotlight, you rely and shine on to your teammates. You are a skilful player, capable to rule the court by yourself, but you decided not to. Teams would die to get a player like you and I would be an idiot to let you go.”

Atsumu didn’t know when or how he had walked over to Shoyo during this, but now that he finished talking, he found himself leaning close to Shoyo’s face, one hand pressed on the backrest of Shoyo’s chair, the other down on the table.

Trapping Shoyo between this position, he tilted his head.

“So, what do you think?”

Shoyo’s cheeks were burning and he could feel his throat clenching, unable to utter a word. His heartbeat was starting to increase and Shoyo wouldn’t be surprised if he fainted right here, right now.

Nothing about the contract sounded as if it was not well thought through or yet alone taken lightly. It gave Shoyo security and freedom at the same time. He could go back to playing volleyball and from what he did remember from others, Miya Entertainment was never involved in any scandals except for those of its CEO, Atsumu Miya which were mainly lover quarrels that never affected their affiliates.

Shoyo was tempted, in more than one way, but he couldn’t give in so easily. Glaring back at him, hoping to hide what was actually going on inside him, by having this way too attractive man in front of him, regardless if he wanted to admit it or not, Shoyo clicked his tongue.

“If you try to use your money to tie me to you, you should know that you are playing unfair and whatever you expect out of this, in the case I signed this contact, we will keep this a strictly business related type of relationship.” Feeling Atsumu’s breath against his lips, Shoyo was already doubting his own words, trying to keep face.

“I am your player, you are my sponsor...Nothing more and nothing less. And I will compensate you for letting me stay here. I want you to take away the fees that you get for having me stay here from my monthly salary. Understood?”

Atsumu never liked people who didn’t have a strong will, yet alone wouldn’t give it their all. Shoyo’s reaction was proving how much Atsumu wanted to hold on to him, more so that he had him in his reach now.

“Understood.”

Leaning and taking a step back from Shoyo, Atsumu reached inside his blazer’s breast pocket to pull out a pen, handing it to Shoyo.

This time not hesitating, Shoyo grabbed the pen, faintly brushing Atsumu’s hand as he did, he pulled the contract towards him to set his sign underneath it. Once he signed it, he dropped the pen on the paper sliding it back towards Atsumu.

Taking both, Atsumu pulled out a golden credit card, placing it on the table in front of Shoyo.

“To make things clear. Whenever you tell me you want to break off the contract, I will accept it. Got it?”

Shoyo nodded and Atsumu put did as well. “Now about this...” Atsumu tapped the card a few times on the table before letting it go. “I am not trying to bribe you with money, but you can use this card for your expenses. It contains your first month’s salary and since you insist, I will reduce it the amount of costs of your stay, as you requested. The rest you can use however you want. Next month, it’ll be the same. Any questions?”

Taking the card, Shoyo nodded his head. “And what am I supposed to do now? When do I start to work?”

Atsumu walked to the small table again, pulling out his phone, sending someone a message, probably one of his assistances, then turned his attention back to Shoyo.

“Oh, you can do whatever you want. I will have to leave for work now, but in the afternoon, I would want you to come to my office and look at some teams who are searching new members. Will this be alright?”

Shoyo didn’t know what else to do than to nod his head, as he watched Atsumu fixing his suit, walking towards what was probably the entrance hall.

“Great, I will send you a driver to come pick you up.” Atsumu was about to leave, when he hesitated, meeting Shoyo’s cute and kind of lost expression, standing in his flat as if he didn’t belong here.

“Oh, and before I forget about it. Welcome.”

Shoyo didn’t notice he was already smiling, remembering it had been a while since he last heard those words.

“Thank you.” Shoyo muttered, as he watched Atsumu leave at the front door.

Back alone in the empty but very spacious flat, Shoyo decided to explore it a bit now that he more or less was living here. And as he was walking through the rooms, he certainly had no idea, what he was getting himself into, eventually.

* * *

About one and half months after Shoyo happened to stay at Atsumu’s, he had to see that his concerns, that things wouldn’t work out for him, were all only half as bad as he thought.

A few days after Shoyo had signed the contract, he had already found a new team. Joining the MSBY Black Jackals, one of the team’s Shoyo aimed to get in right when he came back from Brazil but failed because he missed their try-outs, he finally achieved his goal.

But that was not the only thing that began to go well. For a strange reason, Shoyo himself couldn’t understand, he had to notice that something between him and Atsumu was changing as well.

They ended up becoming more and more aware of each other. Small gazes, faint unintended touches, small gestures. Nothing out of the ordinary that would happen as you were living together with a roommate, but it began making a huge difference. And as time went by, Shoyo realised that one thing was getting clearer and clearer, he would be the first to break his own demand to keep his a strictly business rated relationship.

* * *

Getting used to Atsumu’s schedule, Shoyo noticed that the guy known as the type to go spend the night with anyone that came his way – ever since Shoyo lived at him – not once stayed out late. He would always come home in time to eat dinner and to spend the night with Shoyo. Discussing his day and how things went with his training and the new members. Talks about his side jobs and other things that had to be discussed, they spend more time with each other than expected, and in all this time Atsumu never stayed out late or brought somebody home.

Shoyo knew he might have been exaggerating, but it was getting more and more obvious that Atsumu did show an interest in him and Shoyo was starting to enjoy the attention he was given.

Noticing Atsumu’s gaze on him, while he did not step into his space, didn’t put any pressure on him, but silently continued to observe him, at some point of them living together, Shoyo wasn’t sure if he was enjoying this or suffering through it, since it did allure him in, in a strange kind of way.

Keeping this up for more nights than Shoyo had counted, he was reaching his limit of gazing at each other without anything happening. At least until that one night where they ended up drinking a bit too much and nearly kissed. Ever since then, Shoyo knew that he was past the level to pretend that there was nothing going on between them, when he had spent the following moment jerking off in the bathroom thinking about Atsumu.

Deciding to take the initiative, since he knew that Atsumu would keep up the act of denial for however long it would take, Shoyo made the most out of the little advance he was given one night, when he knew that Atsumu would come home late.

Having read himself into all the things he had to know, Shoyo made sure to do the preparations needed for what he was planning to do.

Having taken a bath, cleaning all the right areas, he began to follow the manual he found online about getting relaxed enough to take in your partner. Sadly, soon noticing that things aren’t as easy as he thought they would be, he wanted to give up twice, but Shoyo was not the type to leave things undone and if he didn’t do this today, he would never do it.

An hour later, 20 minutes longer than he expected, he finished what he was doing. Cleaning his hands and giving himself one more check in the mirror, Shoyo just wanted to get dressed in comfy clothes, to not be too susceptive when he already heard Atsumu come home.

Rushing to wrap the towel back on his hips, Shoyo hesitated what he should do now. This was more nerve wrecking than he thought, and while certain parts of his body reminded him too well of why he was doing all this, he cast away all his concern and decided to walk out of his room, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his hips.

* * *

Atsumu just got home, exhausted and tired after a way too long meeting. He didn’t expect anything and was actually looking forward to a calm night with Shoyo, slowly getting more than used to their relationship the way it was, when Shoyo decided to turn the tables.

Atsumu just managed to take off his shoes and take down his bag, when he heard footsteps coming closer. Turning his face to towards the sounds he wanted to greet him, expecting it to be Shoyo. And yet as soon as Atsumu opened his lips, he hardly came to say a word when a half-naked Shoyo come on to him pulling him down in a kiss.

* * *

Shoyo knew nothing about this man when he first met him, but after only spending a few weeks with him, he began to value him more with each day went by. All assumptions aside, Atsumu had been honest, earnest and hard-working all this time. While taking care about Shoyo, making sure he wasn’t missing anything, Atsumu would do his job seriously and still make time for Shoyo, respecting his personal space.

Even if Shoyo didn’t want to admit it, but falling for him had become easier than resisting him. Shoyo could no longer ignore what was obvious. No matter how hard Shoyo tried to not admit it to himself, but Shoyo was captivated by Atsumu’s charms and all his surprisingly affectionate sides. 

Not once did Shoyo get the impression that Atsumu was faking things in front of him. More like that Atsumu did everything to proof Shoyo that there was more to him, than what his appearance and image would offer, showing him sides, Shoyo was certain Atsumu would not expose to anyone else.

And tonight, Shoyo wanted to fall. Feeling Atsumu’s lips pressed against his own for the first time, he could feel his excitement increase.

Too long had he been trying to ignore his feelings starting to grow inside him. Too long did he keep them tamed. He didn’t want to deny the things that were put right in front of him when just grabbing them was so much more tempting.

Trembling, his hands pulled Atsumu even closer, grabbing his black tie, Shoyo clicked his tongue, letting go of Atsumu’s lips

“Just to make this clear, this is just once...and just because I feel like it...don’t think this has any other special meaning. This means nothing.” He lied. For him this meant everything and yet, he didn’t want to admit it. Not yet at least.

Atsumu was more than in shock. Never did he expect Shoyo to be this bold, yet alone come on to him so strong. He was sure to wait for him however long it would be, but now that Shoyo was the one to initiate things, Atsumu could not resist.

A touch so gentle, it made Shoyo’s skin feel hot from where Atsumu’s palms caressed his bare and cold skin. Atsumu’s voice so seductively deep, nearly growling, Shoyo had to hold his breath, biting his tongue. This entire situation was truly ridiculous and yet at the same time so incredibly thrilling, Shoyo could sense himself melting into his touch.

“I understand, but Shoyo if you keep trembling like this, I feel like I’ll be doing something bad.” He chuckled sweetly. His breath tickling against Shoyo’s lips, giving Shoyo weak knees. Even in a situation like this, he would still act collected and tamed. It was frustrating and Shoyo had every intention to tear down Atsumu’s strong front.

He wanted this man, for the first time he wanted to be possessive about someone. No matter how embarrassed he would be or how little experience he had, it seemed as if his body knew exactly what he had to do.

Decreasing the distance between them, he got on his toes to kiss him again, holding his tie tight between his fingers, smirking at hearing Atsumu gasp for air, Shoyo pressed his hips against Atsumu’s as he kissed him again.

Stumbling backwards into the hallway. He made Atsumu follow him until they reached Atsumu’s bedroom first. Making Shoyo hold on, Atsumu pushed the door open to drag Shoyo inside not breaking the kiss as he held on to Shoyo’s nape.

Moaning into their kiss, Shoyo unwrapped his towel which was the only piece left to cover his body, paying it no attention as it dropped to the floor, feeling Atsumu’s hands finally touch his bare skin. Wrapping his slender and long fingers around his middle as if it were meant for him to hold on to, Shoyo quivered from the touch.

How many years did he wait to experience his first time and yet in all those years not once did he think it would be with another man and yet alone with someone like Atsumu.

Atsumu Miya, a man who could have anything – maybe even the world – seemed to want nothing more than Shoyo and thinking that gave him a strange sense of confidence.

Kissing Shoyo back so intensely and tender, Shoyo’s mind had become a mess before he could have let his thoughts adjust to his actions. Atsumu wanted to have Shoyo and Shoyo wanted to have him too and he would, Shoyo thought, even if it was just for one night.

Smoothly spinning them around, Shoyo held the kiss until he pushed Atsumu down on the bed. Edgerly crawling on top of him, he bend forward to push away the pillows. Never before having felt so poised than today. Straddling Atsumu, he sunk down on his lap. Grinding his hips against Atsumu’s bulge, Shoyo could feel his blood boiling.

Holding on to his face, he continued to kiss him, grinning pleased to see him startled at his fierce behaviour, flinching at the sensation of Shoyo’s bare ass grinding against his crotch, Atsumu’s hand naturally reached out to hold on to Shoyo’s hips. Attempting to control his motion. Snickering Shoyo licked his lips, moist from their kiss.

Atsumu wanted him and Shoyo could feel it when his hands clenched on to his hips, flinching from restraining his desire as Shoyo rubbed his cheeks against Atsumu’s groin.

“Who is trembling now?” Shoyo teased back, his hands slowly sliding down from Atsumu’s face to his neck, further down to his chest and abs. Brushing over his skin while Shoyo sat back on his heels, unable to ignore his own erection pressing against Atsumu’s stomach.

There was no denial that they were both past the time to stop what they had already started now.

It was as if he had done this a hundred times already and yet it was all a first for him, the only thing leading Shoyo on was Atsumu and his eyes following his every move.

Lifting his hands up from his hips, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s thighs. Stroking his skin, he hesitated at first before he slid them back to his ass.

“I think, it is you.”

Squeezing him to make Shoyo emit a cute moan, Atsumu grinned when Shoyo’s palms pressed down on his chest, trembling from the touch, he clicked his tongue.

“That remains to be seen.”

Sliding down on Atsumu’s lap, Shoyo rushed to grab Atsumu’s belt before his embarrassment could take the better of him, he unbuckled it just as quickly as he did unbutton his jeans. Without further hesitation, he lifted up his hips to get on his knees, offering enough space to pull down Atsumu’s pants.

Following Shoyo’s determination to get him rid of his pants they shifted on the bed to get it done, meeting Shoyo’s lips in another kiss, sitting up to ease his action, he tossed his pants away.

Not wanting to let go of the warmth of his mouth, Atsumu searched for Shoyo’s hands, guiding them to his shirt to make him hold on to it, initiating Shoyo to help him undress it too.

Happily following his hinted request, Shoyo pulled loose the knot of his tie. The silky material, sliding smoothly of from around his collar, Shoyo dropped it down on the bed, his lips melting into their hungry kiss. His hands wanted to cling on to him, grinding his hips against Atsumu’s exposed sex, but instead, he held back to continue to make Atsumu get rid of his shirt as well.

Smiling between their kisses, Atsumu whispered against his lips, enjoying how much Shoyo was struggling to get him out of this shirt.

“Shoyo.”

Nothing else. Just his name, and Shoyo could feel his excitement resonate through his entire body up to the tip of his throbbing cock.

_Fuck._

Shoyo thought, nearly playing with the thought to just rip of his shirt, when fortunately, the last button got undone before he could have ruined a 200 $ worth shirt. Impatiently pulling it off from his body, Shoyo slid closer to him while Atsumu helped pulling the shirt off, letting it follow his tie’s example on the bed before meeting Shoyo in another intense kiss before Shoyo pushed Atsumu back down on the bed.

Rolling his hips into Atsumu’s sex, he arched back to reach for his thighs. Grabbing on to them, Shoyo could feel his muscles flex underneath this skin, as he thrusted his hips against Atsumu.

Denying his cock entrance, while still keeping him trapped tight and warm in the crack of his cheeks, he began moving his hips.

Atsumu didn’t plan to close his eyes nor did he plan to stop him.

He just watched the small show Shoyo put on for him. Playing with him as he pleased, Atsumu enjoyed the view Shoyo offered to him.

_Fuck._

Atsumu thought, Shoyo was incredibly beautiful.

His chest going up and down with his breaths. Ginger coloured hair swaying gently in the air with every thrust. The soft moans escaping his throats. His thin purple veins underneath porcelain smooth skin all seeming to draw their attention down to one specific spot, Shoyo’s erection. Small pearls of sweat appearing on his body like diamonds sparkling. He took Atsumu’s breath away.

Just this morning they were still so distant. They still had held on to their space between them desperate the very obvious tension and now Atsumu had Shoyo in his arms. Devouring his body so enticing, now it was Atsumu who thought he was dreaming. 

Atsumu quickly distant himself from the thought of just watching when his hands found their way back to Shoyo’s waist. Grabbing the slender body tight before changing their positions.

Shoyo’s back pressed down on the sheets, Atsumu headed for Shoyo’s legs to spread and push them farther apart, grinding against the same warmth from before.

“I don’t know what made you change your mind, but you better not assume that I would just sit back and let you do as you please the entire time.” Dipping down to kiss him, Shoyo’s hands found their way up into Atsumu’s hair, holding on to the soft wisps of his light coloured hair, Shoyo hummed.

“You don’t?” Shoyo countered, smiling teasingly.

Groaning riled, Atsumu took off Shoyo’s smug smile by granting his tongue entry for another passionate kiss. Grabbing Shoyo’s leg to adjust his body underneath him, carefully pressing him into the sheets, Atsumu let his own weight sink down on him. Keeping their lips connected, he slid his hand from Shoyo’s legs down the back of his thigh until he reached the firm softness of Shoyo’s globes.

Impatiently thrusting against Shoyo’s body, rubbing his erection against Shoyo’s, he moved away from Shoyo’s lips, tilting his head down to kiss Shoyo’s nape.

Pulling his legs up, pressing them against Atsumu’s side, Shoyo flinched, feeling the urge to hide his head in the pillows he stifled his moans.

“Hurry...Atsumu...”

Not expecting Shoyo to be just as impatient as him, Atsumu snickered, lifting his head away from Shoyo’s nape to look at his face.

“I feel honoured that you want me this much, but I can’t just put it in. I need to-“ He wanted to start when Shoyo clicked his tongue, the embarrassment of what he did only a while ago, now finally winning over his desires, he blushed cutely as he frowned at him, interrupting his speech.

“No, you can...I...I took care of it already...”

Hesitant, Atsumu noticed his jaw falling open, moving his hand between Shoyo’s legs to aim for his entrance. Expecting to realise Shoyo was just trying to urge him on, he was more marvelled to discover Shoyo did tell him the truth.

Carefully teasing the delicate place, getting another sweet reaction from Shoyo back, he realised he was already soft and slicked up ready to go to the next stage.

Dropping his head defeated to his chest, Atsumu let out a deep sigh, making Shoyo insecure at that reaction, when just as fast as the unease began to worry Shoyo, Atsumu banished it way with his charming smile, having not expected him to have done that.

Laughing nearly unnoticeable faint, he bend down to brush Shoyo’s cheeks tenderly. His fingertips caressing the frame of his face until they came to a stop at his chin.

Hardly touching it, he made Shoyo turn his face away from the pillows to look at him. Atsumu’s breath tickling against Shoyo’s moist lips, he whispered mellow.

“Say, how much did you want me? Doing all this without me noticing it. Shoyo, do you have any idea what you do to me? Today...and all the past days?” Atsumu smiled defeated, his eyes sparkling in the dim lights of the room, he took Shoyo of guard, as his eyes seemed to look into his deepest part.

Shoyo wanted to turn away, feeling too exposed to him than he felt laying naked underneath him, but he couldn’t. With a single gaze, Atsumu had corrupted all of him and it was as if the second he met his eyes, he was captivated with no escape.

There was no time for second thoughts nor hesitation, when Shoyo moaned, pulling Atsumu down, seeking his lips.

“I don’t, but how about you show me?”

Shoyo whined, his fingertips stroking over Atsumu’s nape he made him throw his head back due to the tickling sensation when he adjusted his hands to move them from Shoyo’s entrance to his own cock.

“You better remember that _you_ came on to _me_.”

Was all he said as a warning before he positioned his hips in a way to easily press the tip of his cock past the twitching ring of muscles, cramping around him as soon as he tried entering him, not caring about protection or even thinking about bringing up the topic.

Atsumu knew that Shoyo as a professional athlete had frequent check-ups and he had seen his files, Shoyo didn’t had any issues. And Atsumu was safe too, even if Shoyo would ask tomorrow, he could easily reassure him he was safe, but now, there was no time to waste it on discussing such a thing now. Because Shoyo didn’t seem to mind that issue now.

Curling his toes, Shoyo’s eyes fluttered shut, clutching his hands onto Atsumu’s arms, supporting his body to push himself towards Atsumu’s heat, greedily swallowing him, feeling his length penetrating and forcing its way inside him as Atsumu entered him.

A sensation that made Shoyo struggle whether it was pain or pleasure which stung through his body, he clung on to Atsumu, holding his breath while Atsumu pushed inch by inch deeper into him.

“Argh...fuck...you are huge.” Shoyo moaned his nails unintendedly digging into Atsumu’s skin, marking it with red lines, he quivered underneath him.

Gritting his teeth, Atsumu had enough of him leading him on selfishly. Clicking his tongue, he released his hand from Shoyo’s leg to grab his chin, squeezing his cheeks to mute his words with yet another kiss, he protested playfully, laughing exhausted. Shoyo was so tight, it asked him a great deal of restrain to hold himself back from coming right away. Just feeling him clench around him would be enough to get that done. It felt too good.

“You really love to stir me up.”

Moaning out, they kissed again, while Atsumu rolled his hips into Shoyo until the tip of his cock touched Shoyo’s deepest spot and the base of his sex hit against Shoyo’s body. Not moving afterwards to give him and Shoyo time to adjust, Atsumu panted, supporting his weight with his arms, he shut his eyes, devouring the sensation of Shoyo’s warmth wrapped around him.

Loosening the grip on Atsumu’s arms, a hiss leaving his lips from the faint pain, Shoyo’s hand went down between their body’s.

Taking the small break of adjustment to lift up his upper body far enough to fondle Atsumu’s pubic area, Shoyo slid his fingertips down to where they were connected, touching himself. Letting out a sweet relieved sigh, Shoyo smiled in disbelieve.

“We really are connected now.” He had no intention to say that out loud, but the situation allowed it, being amazed at how well he could take Atsumu, moving his hands up to his lower belly.

Smiling surprised, he chuckled just as astonished while rubbing his stomach.

“I can feel you throb inside...mhm...it feels nice.”

Shoyo hummed absentmindedly, turning his face into the pillows.

Atsumu didn’t say a word. Even after his warning, Shoyo still continued to rile him up. Regardless of if he did it on purpose or if it was unintentionally, but Atsumu’s thin thread of restrain eventually snapped.

Leaning back to grab Shoyo’s hips, sliding out his length just far enough to still leave the tip of his cock remaining inside him, he thrusted back into Shoyo with one firm motion.

Catching his breath, Shoyo pressed his hands down on the sheets to clench into the fabric, toes curling, he moaned out from the impact. Smiling smug, Atsumu bend down grinning happily, watching Shoyo’s reaction as his cock ground into his tight spot.

“I warned you, didn’t I and yet you still won’t stop.”

Panting, Atsumu’s cock inside him feeling so huge, it was as if he could feel him up to his throat, Shoyo smacked his lips, letting go of the sheets to grab Atsumu’s body, decreasing the space between them, he beamed.

“Then make me.”

Having enough of Shoyo nearly making him cum with his commentary, he was more than pleased to do so.

Atsumu was never the type to be interested in being the only one feeling good during the act – no matter if he was interested in his partners or if it was a mere fling - , but at the same time, he was confident enough that even if he didn’t put his partner’s needs first, he’d still satisfy them. Having a great sense to find just the right spots to tease them in a way they liked, Atsumu earned himself a lot of skills. His endurance being one of them.

At least that was what he thought until now.

But with Shoyo - desperate all his experience - towards Shoyo it was as if he had to start from scratch. Exploring his body, touching and caressing him, figuring out what made him tremble or moan. His lips melting together with his own, the feeling of Shoyo’s hands and body holding on to him. The sounds of their breaths and the taste of their kiss. Atsumu had to admit that the sex he had up until now could never compare to this. And they were only just starting. 

Pulling Shoyo’s body close, he began to move his hips while locking his lips with the smaller body below him.

As if they were two separate halves, which finally found each other, their bodies fit together so perfectly, it was nearly unbelievable.

Tightening the grip around Atsumu’s back from the burning sensation of his insides, Shoyo unintentionally dug his nails into his skin again, leaving another mark on him, while holding his breath.

Only breaking their kiss to hiss out from the pain, Atsumu continued to push his hips further into Shoyo while feeling the younger boy’s nails scratch his back. But as much as it hurt, the heat coming from the freshly made wounds, burned through Atsumu’s entire body, down to the tip of his cock, as he kept pushing it in and out of the tight ring of Shoyo’s entrance, adding up to his pleasure.

Whining out, he clenched his teeth. Drowning to the feeling of Atsumu’s sex reaching deep down until the hilt, Shoyo cried, unable to avoid his voice from shaking.

“A-Atsumu...fuck! This f....so good...this feels so good...argh!”

It was as if Shoyo’s body was torn open and his insides wanted to protest against the constant thrusts, however as painful as it felt, Shoyo didn’t want to stop. The pain starting to turn into pleasure, he didn’t want this sensation to stop.

Arching his back to adjust to the feeling of having something inside him, he held back the tears while holding on to Atsumu. Quivering against his body, Atsumu couldn’t ignore Shoyo’s reaction, when he slowed down his pace.

Grinding into him, not having the intention to pull out, he soothed him, trying to sound as composed as the current situation allowed him to. 

“Shoyo, does it hurt?”

Shoyo bit his lips. There was no way it wouldn't hurt feeling something so huge stuck inside him, who was he trying to fool and yet Shoyo couldn’t help giggling and shaking his head.

They were still nothing more than strangers, but at that moment it seemed as if they were lovers. Atsumu’s question was so ridiculous in Shoyo’s opinion, he couldn’t hold back chuckling as he felt him throb inside him. Something he regretted soon after, when the impact forced his muscles to clench around Atsumu’s base, turning his laughter into a strained hiss, as he was still getting used to his size.

Gritting his teeth, the wrinkles between Shoyo’s brows furrowed.

Noticing Shoyo struggling, Atsumu caressed Shoyo’s cheek, moving his hands away from Shoyo’s waist to his face.

“Shhh...breathe...breathe...Slowly...I am taking it slowly.”

Not wanting to sound weak, when it was him who started all this, Shoyo nuzzled himself into Atsumu’s gentle touch against his cheek. Smiling, his eyelashes fluttered nervously.

“Mhm...you are just so big...it hurts a bit, but it feels good too.”

Laughing in disbelieve at Shoyo’s honest words, Atsumu shook his head shutting Shoyo’s lips up with another kiss.

“I am glad...because I don’t want to be the only one feeling good.”

A kiss slightly rougher and more forceful than before, he jerked his hips briefly thrusting into Shoyo.

Feeling Shoyo gasp for air, before his lips escaped a deep moan, Shoyo dug his heels into Atsumu’s back, pulling on his platinum blond hair, spreading his legs more, thinking it could change the pain. 

Snickering at Shoyo’s honesty, he looked down on Shoyo’s exposed neck. Bending forward to suck on him, he enjoyed hearing Shoyo moan out louder, while he left his own marks on him. Unable to ignore Shoyo’s insides twitching around his cock to his thrusts, he grinned coy.

“You are so lewd Shoyo. Let me hear more of your moans.” Pulling out his cock to give it another try, he pushed it back inside Shoyo. Forcing another gurgling moan out from his throat while picking up the speed with his thrusts, Atsumu continued to shower Shoyo’s upper body with kiss marks.

Shoyo wanted to regret to have started this but while his body got more used to it with each motion, he loved to feel of Atsumu’s shape penetrating his insides. Skilfully thrusting against a spot inside him, that made his entire body quiver from the pleasant trill, Shoyo couldn’t keep his voice down.

“A-Atsumu...wait...no!...Argh!”

His words didn’t match his actions as he clung on to Atsumu, tightening his legs around the taller man’s back, not wanting to let him move away - Not that Atsumu intended to.

Pulling out entirely all over again, then ramming it back inside, Shoyo’s hips jerked into the bed. His erection dripping with precum, smearing and spreading the transparent thickness all over his and Atsumu’s stomach with each time Atsumu fucked into him, they were both drifting off deeper into their lust for each other.

Squelching noises of Shoyo’s entrance sucking in Atsumu and their bodies slapping against each other, skin against skin, began to fill the room with their sounds.

Unable to keep his own voice down, Atsumu became addicted to hearing Shoyo moan and whine underneath him. Every thrust emitting sweeter voices from him, his insides began to soften, starting to remember his shape.

It felt so good, Atsumu lost it, as he tried to make this last, which was a lot harder than ever.

Gazing up into Atsumu’s fervent eyes, Shoyo could see Atsumu devoured him even with his eyes. What would Atsumu be able to do to him, if Shoyo would let him? The thought sending a shiver down his spine, he wanted to turn his head away, shutting his eyes, but he forced himself to let them stay open.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he reached up to pull on Atsumu’s neck, meeting his lips in a heated kiss as he started to meet Atsumu’s thrusts with his own. Jerking and moving his hips, he slid in and out on Atsumu’s entire length.

Tongues battling over who will lead and who will receive, Shoyo opened his mouth. Drool running down his chin, a thin thread of saliva glistening between them, Shoyo pulled back his mouth, meeting Atsumu’s desperate expression with a smile.

Atsumu never before desired someone as much as he desired Shoyo and holding back to cum was truly testing his restrain. And just as if Shoyo could have read his mind, he let go of Atsumu’s neck to move his hands down to Atsumu’s arms, finding his hands.

Watching Shoyo’s actions he decreased his thrusts, letting Shoyo guide his hands to his spine and his thigh. Making him wrap his fingers around him, Shoyo nodded his head.

Gasping for air, Atsumu panted against Shoyo’s lips, when Shoyo hummed pleased, just as much on the edge as him.

“Atsumu, you don't have to hold back.”

Atsumu wasn’t sure if Shoyo said that out of sympathy or because he truly realised how much Atsumu tried to hold back, but whatever reason it was, Atsumu got permission and he needed no second offer when his lips pressed against Shoyo’s, licking away the last bits of slick from their previous kiss before sliding his tongue back inside Shoyo’s mouth.

Kissing him, he made Shoyo moan again, beginning to move his hips again. Thrusting into Shoyo as if he wanted to pierce right through him, dying to hear his moans stifled by his kiss, he held on to his body. 

Shoyo couldn’t breathe. The little air reaching his lungs through his nose, was not nearly enough, but he didn’t care. His entire body was yearning for this man’s touch and his heat. Even if he would faint, Shoyo wouldn’t mind.

His desire didn’t have to make sense. He didn’t need to find excuses why he ended up wanting to have his first time with this man even after he was so certain he never would. All this didn’t matter.

Lifting his arms to wrap them back around Atsumu’s neck, he gave in to him. The words he wanted to say were already cut off in his mind while he felt Atsumu grow even bigger inside him.

Holding on to Shoyo, his breath became huskier as he rocked Shoyo back and forth on the bed.

Feeling all of his blood rushing down to his neglected cock, dripping with precum so much, he couldn’t tell whether he already came or not.

Shoyo’s cheeks flushed in a soft peachy redness, Atsumu continued to grind his hips into Shoyo. Nearly every second thrust directed towards Shoyo’s sweet spot, Shoyo tried to concentrate on the sensations while he long forgot about the pain, which he had felt at first.

Tears building up in the corners of his eyes, his body became weak. All he could feel was Atsumu’s weight against him, his hands hot on his sweaty skin and the desperate need to hold to the man on top of him, not wanting to let go.

His mind clouded, Shoyo trembled, hearing Atsumu’s moans.

“Shoyo your insides are the best. You are so tight around my cock. Sucking me in so deep...ah...”

Shoyo wanted to hide his face, hearing those words, but it was as if they cast a spell on him, forcing him to let his eyes stay open and watch Atsumu.

Meeting Atsumu’s hungry gaze, small pearls of sweat running down his cheekbones, it almost seemed as if his skin was shimmering in the dim lights of the night. His hair falling into his face with each motion like a frame cupping his face, he looked so handsome. If Shoyo wouldn't already be cut of from air, as Atsumu kissed him again, it would have taken his breath away. Thankfully Atsumu pulled back to talk, giving Shoyo a moment to catch his breath.

“Shoyo, you are beautiful. I wish I would never have to let you go.” Atsumu interrupted their kiss. His hands holding on to Shoyo’s waist and thigh caressing his body without a break, he had to admit what was on his thoughts all along, but as soon as he saw Shoyo’s eyes growing big, he wanted to prevent him from responding to his words, muting them with his lips again.

“Ah...Ats- Mhm...”

Shoyo tried to talk but his body was too weak to let go of Atsumu’s lips, when his hands dug into his hair, pulling his face closer.

 _Whatever_.

Was all Shoyo could manage to think before he let go of Atsumu’s hair with one of his hands to move it down to his cock. Stroking it a few times only to realise how close he was, he frowned.

Unable to miss his action, Atsumu smiled, whispering against Shoyo’s lips again.

“I am about to come too, but I want us to come together, Shoyo, so wait for me.”

Shoyo wanted to listen, but he was so close, it was unbearable. Not knowing what else he could have done to prevent himself from coming, he let go of his sex again, putting his hand back around Atsumu’s shoulders, to distract himself, he parted their lips to speak.

“Please...I want to come...hurry...”

Meeting Atsumu’s rhythm, Shoyo ground his hips upwards into Atsumu’s cock, his own sex jerking between them, twitching to find relief.

Clicking his tongue, Atsumu pressed his lips back against Shoyo in a stormy and sloppy kiss. With their mouths open, hardly kissing and more like exchanging their fluids with each other as they breathed, their saliva running down Shoyo’s chin, he panted.

Moaning from the intense sensation, Shoyo clenched his fingers into Atsumu’s hair while Atsumu’s grip on his waist and inner thigh tightened as well.

Gazing up into Atsumu’s hazel coloured eyes, Shoyo couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Atsumu...Atsumu..Ah..ah...ha...”

Smiling knowing, Atsumu gripped him rougher, increasing the speed to slam deeper inside Shoyo, he hummed.

“Shoyo together...let’s come together...”

And then Shoyo’s vision turned completely black as he felt his cock throb from pleasure and Atsumu’s lips devouring his mouth again.

His orgasm washing over him, he came spilling on his stomach. The thick threads of cum converging into one small puddle, he trembled.

Having come entirely untouched, he broke their kiss, a thin thread of cum the only thing connecting their lips together, Shoyo looked up into Atsumu’s hungry eyes while he could feel his insides clench around Atsumu’s cock. Pumping him dry as he could feel him throb inside him.

Groaning from the pleasure of Shoyo’s tightness, and seeing Shoyo’s golden eyes sparkle as they looked at him, Atsumu’s spilled inside him nearly at the same time.

Jerking into Shoyo’s body one last time as his member pulsated inside him. Filling him with a whole new sensation and warmth, Shoyo gasped for air, laying on the bed to catch his breath.

Atsumu panting just as heavy as Shoyo, didn’t want to move away, but he had to pull out. Sitting back on his heels, he was just about to reach for his sex, when Shoyo whined in protest.

“Mhm...no...don’t pull out yet...”

Shoyo was exhausted, his back hurt and his skin felt awfully sticky and he couldn’t think straight, and maybe due to the last thing, he didn’t want Atsumu to go away.

Shoyo’s chest moving up and down, Atsumu hesitated, but when he saw Shoyo’s fingertips scratching softly on his knees, as if he was calling him to his side, his gaze wandered up to Shoyo’s neck. Seeing the red marks of his love bites on his skin, Atsumu smiled. Snickering defeated, he dragged his body over Shoyo, carefully adjusting the body underneath him in a way that seemed more comfortable for the two of them, he avoided to slide out of Shoyo, daring to lean against him.

Laying like this for a while, Atsumu and Shoyo let their breaths calm.

Shoyo’s entire body hurt but at the same time he felt pure bliss. Feeling Atsumu still throb inside him, while his hands caressed his skin, Shoyo didn’t want to think about anything else right now, than the moment right now. Snuggling against the taller man’s chest, Shoyo sighed pleased, realising how good Atsumu smelled. Shoyo knew that he asked for this being a one-time thing, but now that he was in his arms, and hazily remembered Atsumu’s words from before, he somehow didn’t want to believe that this was all he could have.

Closing his eyes, trying to not distract his thoughts from those, Atsumu’s breath had calmed down when he met Shoyo’s eyes, leaning down to kiss his lips as if it was the most natural thing to do.

“Shoyo, how are you?”

Certain enough that he was fine, he nodded his head, easily paying no attention to the sharp pain going all the way down from his neck to his spine.

“Alright...I guess...”

Atsumu sighed gentle, letting go of Shoyo’s legs to place them next to him before he slid out of Shoyo entirely. At first Shoyo wanted to whine in discomfort, but as soon as Atsumu had withdrew, the uncomfortable sensation of his cum lumping out and soaking the sheets in a milky transparent film, made him rather hide his face inside the pillows.

Chuckling tenderly amused, Atsumu tried to comfort him, seeing Shoyo’s ears turning pink.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed...I am sorry I came inside you. But just in case - if this makes you uneasy, you don’t have to worry, we didn’t bring this up before, but I wouldn’t have done this, if I knew I wasn’t healthy. I go to regular check-ups, so you will be fine.”

Atsumu assured, and although Shoyo appreciated it, hearing this now, not only ruined the mood, but made things even more awkward now that he got his senses back.

Nodding his head into the pillows, not facing his way, Shoyo seriously didn’t think about the time after they did it. He had no idea it would be like this.

How could people do one-night stands? Shoyo thought in the back of his head when Atsumu shifted on the bed behind him.

“I suppose you want to sleep now...” He sat up to reach for his dressing gown. “You can sleep here tonight, I will take the guest room.”

Already prepared to leave, Atsumu put on the piece of fabric, when Shoyo’s muffled voice spoken into the pillows made him pause his action.

“You...you don’t have to sleep in the guest room...Your bed is big enough.”

Noticing his jaw unwantedly falling open, Atsumu frowned, closing his lips. “Shoyo, are you sure?”

Shoyo wasn’t sure at all, but as unsure as he was, he couldn’t help not wanting to sleep alone and not wanting to be away from him.

“Not that you have to. If you want to leave you can leave. Good night.”

He sounded almost sulking as he snuggled into the pillows, his bare butt still exposed to the air, Atsumu had no other choice than to smile at that sight, when he kneeled down on the bed to reach for the bedsheets to cover Shoyo’s body, sliding closer to him.

“I want to stay.”

Was all he said, laying back down on the bed next to Shoyo.

Some time passed and neither of them could fall asleep and it was only a matter of time who would break the silence first. To Shoyo’s surprise, it was Atsumu.

His tone soft, he whispered. “Shoyo?”

Sighing out, Shoyo hummed in reply, when Atsumu seemed to hesitate before asking, unable to hold back his need to know.

“This was your first time...Am I right?”

Shoyo was wide awake and as tempting the idea was to deny him, he knew it was meaningless. “Yes.” He answered quick, hoping to not have him turn this into a huge deal.

Atsumu didn’t reply, although he was excited and thrilled to have been his first, he noticed that Shoyo wouldn’t want him to comment any more on that topic as he already did, so he remained silent. Another few minutes elapsed and while Shoyo already began to regret his answer, Atsumu finally moved closer, carefully wrapping his arms around his middle to place a kiss on Shoyo’s shoulder.

“Thank you...for trusting me enough to experience it with me. I know we may still be strangers, but I was honest when I said I didn’t want to let you go. If I were to ask you to have a serious relationship with me, would you consider it?”

Blinking his eyes, Shoyo had turned on his back to look at Atsumu’s eyes.

“What did you say?”

Repeating his words in a different way, Atsumu smiled at him. “I asked if you would want to date me. I am serious. I know you don’t think of me so highly but I-”

“No.” Shoyo countered when he blushed, immediately shaking his head, realising his bad timing, seeing Atsumu’s reaction. “No! I didn’t mean no, but no...To the last thing...about what I think of you...I know you are taking your job serious...and...and you are serious about this...” Shoyo wanted to turn his face away, his cheeks feeling burning hot, but as soon as he moved away, Atsumu’s hand caught his chin and affectionately turned it back to face his way.

“Does this mean I have a chance?” He had to ask, Shoyo was erratic, he had to hear him say this.

Biting his lips, realising how swollen they were, he nodded his head, feeling Atsumu’s grip rolling him over towards his chest, to hug him brushing away the hair out of his face.

“Shoyo, I don’t want to disappoint you, but it seems you are tied to me now, because I don’t plan to let you go any time soon. Do you really think you’ll be okay with that?”

Chuckling faintly, Shoyo suddenly lost sight of the reason why he wouldn’t be, when he hummed softly, allowing himself to snuggle against Atsumu’s body.

“Maybe this isn’t even as bad as I thought it would be.”

Atsumu wasn’t someone to take things lightly, if he were to become serious about someone it was meant to last and after spending time with Shoyo, there was nothing that would make him hold back.

Causing Atsumu’s heart to stop, his lips forming a happy grin, he place a kiss on Shoyo’s hair when Shoyo tilted his head back, arching forward to let his lips touch Atsumu’s again for a deeper kiss.

“Once more.” Shoyo beamed, grinding his hips against Atsumu’s groin.

“With pleasure.” Atsumu replied mischievous as he turned Shoyo around to guide him on top of him for their next round.

* * *

When Shoyo woke up the next day, his entire body felt sore and his stomach ached so much, he didn’t think it would be this bad. Not wanting to move but feeling too thirsty to mind the pain, he turned around in the big bed, attempting to get closer to the edge to get up.

Expecting Atsumu next to him, he tried to be as quiet as he could, yet surprised to find the other side of the bed empty, Shoyo turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

Smiling even brighter, almost as if he was glowing, Shoyo didn’t notice the corners of his lips going up on their own when Atsumu walked to the bed next to him.

“Good morning.” Atsumu beamed, handing him a cool bottle of water. “I thought you were thirsty.”

Trying to sit up now, to reach for the bottle, Shoyo felt as if a fire burned through his body, forcing him to remember last night’s events, his cheeks flushed, he hissed out in pain. Exhaling sharply.

Knowing very well the cause of Shoyo’s pain, Atsumu was hit with the feeling of guilt as his face turned from his bright beam to an apologetic worried expression.

“Shoyo, I am sorry...All because of me.”

Affectionally reaching to caress Shoyo’s back, Atsumu sat down on the bed next to him. “I couldn’t control myself.”

Shoyo felt like crying, not even after a tough practice where he fell on the floor most of the time, he would feel this bad, but seeing Atsumu act this way he never saw before, it made him ignore the pain.

Shaking his head, Shoyo smiled fondly. “No need to be sorry...I couldn’t stop either.” He laughed faintly. “Is that for me?”

Shoyo pointed at the bottle, paying even less attention to the fact how hoarse his voice sounded.

“Ah, yes. Please.” Handing Shoyo the bottle, Shoyo opened the lid to drink, sighing relieved at having the cool liquid run down his husky throat.

This certainly felt a lot better than the dryness he was fighting before. Smiling exhausted, Shoyo shut the lid of the water bottle, dropping it down into his lap, he bumped against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Feels better.” He hummed content.

Patting the small spot of exposed skin of Shoyo’s knee that was peeking through the slit of the bedsheets, Atsumu nuzzled his head against Shoyo’s ruffled and more than messy bedhead.

“I am glad. I was already an awful boyfriend to you yesterday, without letting you catch any rest. I have to make up for that today.”

As if it was the most natural thing to do, Atsumu casually dropped the term ‘boyfriend’, causing Shoyo to choke and cough.

“Boy-boyfriend?! We...we are...you mean we two are...we are really dating?”

Slightly lost, Atsumu’s just now bright smile turned into a confused frown. Shifting on the bed, he directed his entire body towards Shoyo, pulling back his hand on Shoyo’s knee as if he suddenly became something, he had no right to touch.

“Y-Yes...I thought...after last night...and what we said...I thought we would be...I thought you and I ...” Not finding the right words to explain, Atsumu shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“I thought I made myself clear. I want to be with you, but if you need to hear me ask you again. I will.”

Sighing out, Atsumu lifted his hand to brush back his hair out of his own face then turned to Shoyo. Trying not to blush himself having to ask this again. He had never confessed to anyone like this and Shoyo was his first in that term, yet he was too proud to admit that, yet.

“Shoyo Hinata, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

There were a lot of things Shoyo had to deal with right now. The pain in his body and the progressing of last night’s events. His new career and while he tried to convince himself yesterday that the things, he did with Atsumu were only a fling with some pillow talk to keep the mood, the same man who he slept with, was now asking him to officially date him, again. Atsumu Miya, the heir and current CEO of Miya Entertainment, wanted to date him. No, Shoyo corrected his thoughts, from Atsumu’s point of view they were already dating.

His lips trembling Shoyo opened and shut them while he ended up blushing, hiding his face against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“That is unfair...you are unfair.”

Clinging on to him, enough to give Atsumu the answer he wanted, he laughed. Kissing Shoyo’s exposed shoulder, which was showing quite the amount of hickies, daring to touch him again, Atsumu laughed softly.

“I am sorry, but you see, I tend to keep what I like for a long time.”

Whining Shoyo, sighed. This man was unbelievable. Lifting his arms to wrap them around Atsumu’s neck Shoyo pushed him back on the bed, easily ignoring the pain in that moment, he got onto his lap. Sitting down on top of him. Hands pressed against Atsumu’s chest while Atsumu’s found their way to Shoyo’s thighs.

“Well then you better make sure I want to stay.” Shoyo teased seductively, getting Atsumu to grin cheeky.

“Should we set that in our new contract?”

Laughing into their kiss, Shoyo moaned grinding his hips against Atsumu’s, digging his hands into Atsumu’s hair.

“Mhm...I like this...as much as I like _this_.” Shoyo pointed out, thrusting his hips against Atsumu’s cock.

Squeezing Shoyo’s ass, Atsumu nibbled on Shoyo’s lips, kissing him hungrily before he broke the kiss.

“Me too, but your body needs rest...and we have to take a shower before eating breakfast...so this has to wait until your body recovered a little. I really didn’t go easy on you. I am sorry.”

Trying hard not to show his disappointment, Shoyo exhaled. Getting up to sit back on his heels, nodding his head.

“Only if you can carry me there...” He blushed adorably. “I don’t trust into my legs today...”

Scoffing happily, Atsumu sat back up, wrapping is arms around Shoyo’s middle, after guiding his legs around his waist, he got up, holding on to Shoyo.

“Anything.”

Kissing him again like this, Atsumu walked Shoyo to the bathroom to do what they both said to do. Or at least they tried to.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. Thank you so much 🤍


End file.
